The Power of Love
by Selene13
Summary: *Completed* Narcissa Malfoy is dead and the murderer is...Minerva?! But all those who know her don't believe it, and Albus and Snape will find out the truth to clear her name... AD/MM R/R please!
1. Terrible News

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Wood/Bell  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Chapter 1: Terrible News  
  
"Welcome home, Young Master." A house-elf greeted as 16- year-old Draco Malfoy stepped into the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Draco asked excitedly. He had the Quidditch Cup in his hands and his cheeks were glowing.  
  
"I think Madam is upstairs in the bedroom." The house-elf said in his high- pitch voice.  
  
"Great. I will surprise her." Draco said and walked quietly upstairs. As he did, he smiled inwardly, after 3 years of playing Quidditch, (not counting his fourth year because of the Triwizard Tournament) he finally won the Quidditch Cup for his team! Boy, he couldn't wait to show her the Cup!  
  
He stopped at the door of his parents' bedroom and smiled proudly. He knocked and waited for his mother to response.  
  
No answer.  
  
He frowned and knocked again, louder this time.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He called to the house-elf. "Hey, Bobby!"  
  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
  
"Are you sure that my mother is in there?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Y-yes, I am sure." The house-elf squeaked and gulped when Draco gave him a deadly stare. "M-maybe s-she is t-taking a nap."  
  
"My. Mother. Doesn't. Sleep. In. The. Afternoon." Draco said slowly and with a slight irritated note in his voice. "As if you don't know that."  
  
"S-sorry, Young Master..." The house-elf stammered.  
  
"Whatever, I will look for her somewhere else." Draco said impatiently and left.  
  
***  
  
"Draco? What are you doing wandering around with a cup?" Lucius Malfoy asked later that afternoon when he arrived home with two packages.  
  
"It is not just a cup, Father." Draco protested. "It is the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Lucius thought for a while. "Ah yes, the Quidditch Cup. It is all over the news; you beat Harry Potter during the Quidditch Finals." He said with a slight smile.  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"You still haven't told me why you are wandering around in the house with the Cup." Lucius said.  
  
"I want to show it Mother but I can't find her. And I know that she seldom goes out ..." Draco said, trying to ignore the familiar feeling that he always had when his father didn't praise him (or something like that): Hurt.  
  
"You look everywhere?" Lucius interrupted.  
  
"Everywhere. Well, except the bedroom." Draco said.  
  
***  
  
"Narcissa? Narcissa, open up." Lucius demanded as he banged the door. He tried the doorknob but in vain.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"If you don't open the door, Narcissa, I will open the door by magic." Lucius said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That's it Draco, I am going to open the door." Lucius said, taking out his wand and pointed at the keyhole. "Alohomora."  
  
CLICK  
  
Lucius opened the door and a horrible sight greeted him and Draco.  
  
Narcissa was there all right, lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife in her chest.  
  
"NARCISSA!" Lucius exclaimed, rushed to her, dropped to the floor at her side and dragged her up off the floor into his lap. "Narcissa, speak to me! Narcissa!"  
  
CLANK  
  
Draco dropped the Quidditch Cup to the floor and he slumped down to the floor, too shock to speak.  
  
Bobby rushed in and gasped. "Master! Is Madam all right?"  
  
"Does she look all right to you?! She's dead!" Lucius said hysterically. He let go of Narcissa, marched to Bobby and pulled Bobby up to his height by his pillowcase. "How did she die? Why didn't all of you watch over her?!"  
  
"I don't know, Master! I didn't see any visitor today, Master! I thought Madam is all right by herself up here!" Bobby said with fear.  
  
Lucius let go so quickly and unexpectedly that Bobby's knees buckled when his feet hit the floor. "I am so sorry, Master!" Then he spotted something. "Master! There is something on the floor!" He squeaked.  
  
Lucius turned around and saw words written in blood near Narcissa's body. He leaned forward and his eyes widened at the words:  
  
MINERVA MCGONAGALL DID IT.  
  
Then he looked around and found a pair of square glasses on the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Boy, that Quidditch match is totally awesome!" Madam Hooch said when she and Minerva McGonagall were on their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oliver Wood is getting better." Minerva said in agreement.  
  
"I wonder how can you see without your glasses." Madam Hooch said.  
  
"My eyes are perfectly fine, I wear those glasses for reading and forget to take them off. But I lost them yesterday.... I look everywhere, but I can't find them." Minerva said.  
  
"Maybe Peeves took them." Madam Hooch suggested.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall?" A man with brown hair and dark blue robes asked.  
  
Minerva and Madam Hooch looked at each other. "Yes, that's me." Minerva said slowly.  
  
"I'm an Auror, you are under arrest for involving the murder of Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
Both Madam Hooch and Minerva gasped in shock.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Katie Bell was busily making breakfast when Oliver Wood put his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Good morning, Katie."  
  
"Oliver, that tickles." Katie giggled as Oliver kissed her neck. "Hey, go and get the newspaper."  
  
"Aw, you are no fun." Oliver pouted and let her go.  
  
"Go before I hit you with the spatula."  
  
"All right all right...." Oliver walked to the door and opened it.  
  
No newspaper.  
  
"Looks like the owl is late." Oliver muttered and he looked up for any signs of an owl.  
  
He folded his arms and waited for a while. Soon, an owl flew towards him with a newspaper held in its beak. Oliver's eyes widened and he caught the falling newspaper quickly before it could hit his head.  
  
"Ha! I save it!" He grinned and gave the owl five Knuts.  
  
The owl flew away and Oliver read the front page and gaped at the headlines:  
  
HOGWARTS DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS ARRESTED FOR MURDER  
  
"Katie! KATTTTTIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" Oliver yelled and rushed into the house.  
  
***  
  
"Oy, George! Another box of Ton-Tongue Toffee!" Fred Weasley yelled to his twin at their shop, Weasley Wheezes "Boy, they really clean us out." He said happily.  
  
"Excuse me Sir?" A customer asked at the counter.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where's the Canary Cream?"  
  
"Over there." Fred said, leaning out and pointed at the end of the shop.  
  
"Thank you Sir." The customer said and rolled up his newspaper. As he did, Fred could see the headlines upside down. "Sir, can I borrow the newspaper?" He demanded.  
  
"Why yes, in fact, I have finish it, you can have it." The man said and handed it to Fred.  
  
Fred took it and read the headlines.  
  
"GEORGE!" He bellowed at George, who was carrying a box of Ton-Tongue Toffee from the basement. " MCGONAGALL WAS ARRESTED!"  
  
George dropped the box. "What? OUCH!" He yelled when the box landed on his foot.  
  
***  
  
"Today's paper, sir." Percy Weasley's secretary said as he came into Percy's office and he handed the paper to Percy.  
  
"Thank you, you may go now." Percy said and took the paper. He finished checking his report to the Minister of Magic and sighed in satisfaction. "Perfect."  
  
He looked around in his office. Being the Head of International Cooperation wasn't so bad after all, unless you count the late working nights. A few years after Barty Crouch passed away, he was promoted straight to his position and Percy didn't even quite know why.  
  
"Maybe because I work hard." Percy thought to himself. He took the newspaper and a cup of tea and took a sip.  
  
"Percy! Have you read the news?!" His father Arthur Weasley demanded when he banged into his office.  
  
Percy, who wasn't unable to speak, shook his head, picked up the newspaper and read.  
  
He spat the tea out. "WHAT?!"  
  
***  
  
"Ginny! Ron! Holidays are here doesn't mean that you two can sleep until noon! Wake up!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from downstairs. "I better listen to the news." She said and switched on the radio. Ron and Ginny came down from the stairs, yawning.  
  
"Morning, Mom." Ron said in a hoarse voice and Ginny rubbed her eyes. They sat down and Ron poured pumpkin juice from the jar to his glass as they listened the news.  
  
"...And to recap our top story of the day, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was arrested yesterday night for murder...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed and dropped the jar.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Ginny shrieked. "It can't be!"  
  
"There must be a mistake!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
***  
  
"Man, the breakfast is delicious, right Harry?" Sirius Black said as he and Harry walked down the street.  
  
Harry nodded. Ever since Sirius' name was cleared, he had been living with Sirius and the feeling was great. Life was definitely getting better without the Dursleys.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I need to buy the newspaper..." Sirius said when they reached his motorcycle.  
  
"And read about how Malfoy beat me in Quidditch?" Harry said flatly as he got on the motorcycle.  
  
"I will skip that. I have other news to read." Sirius grinned and went to the newspaper stand. "One Daily Prophet." He said.  
  
He stood near the newspaper stand and read the headlines.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE THEY CRAZY?!"  
  
Harry nearly fell out of his seat. "Sirius, what's wrong?"  
  
"This is what's wrong! Look!" Sirius said and Harry got out off the motorcycle. He reached Sirius, read the headlines and turned ghastly pale.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin yawned and stretched lazily. He went to the door and opened it just in time for an owl to fly into his living room with a newspaper in its beak.  
  
"Thanks! Here are your five Knuts!" Remus called and the owl dropped the newspaper neatly on his table and flew back to him for the five Knuts. He patted the owl's head and the owl flew away.  
  
He took the newspaper, read the headlines and gasped in horror.  
  
***  
  
"My Lord, it is done. Minerva McGonagall has been arrested."  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled coldly. "Good." He turned to his follower. "Come now, Foxy, let's plan our next move." 


	2. The Trial

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Wood/Bell  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: I haven't been to a court before, so I am not sure what's it like...and I can't remember the count scene in the "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"...  
  
Chapter 2: The Trial  
  
Hermione Granger stared the newspaper in shock, not believing what she had just read. She picked it up again and read:  
  
HOGWARTS DEPUTY HEADMISTRESS ARRESTED FOR MURDER  
  
Yesterday night, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was arrested for the murder of Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Although she claimed to be innocent, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, still decided to keep her for a hearing on 20 of December at the Council of Magical Law....  
  
Hermione slammed the newspaper on her table and frowned. "Stupid Minister." She muttered. "20 of December.... Mom, Dad! Can I go back to the wizarding world on 20 of December?!"  
  
***  
  
"That's it, I am going to see the trial." Oliver said.  
  
"But Oliver, you have a Quidditch practice on that day." Katie said, looking at the calendar.  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going to that stupid practice." Oliver snapped.  
  
***  
  
"What are we going to do, Fred?" George asked.  
  
"We are going to see the trial, what else? We have to close the shop on that day. Even though we have one less day to earn money, it's worth it to see how those idiots judge McGonagall. She's innocent. I know it." Fred said confidently.  
  
***  
  
"I am going to the trial." Sirius said.  
  
"I want to go too!" Harry said quickly.  
  
"But Harry, there will be Dementors in the court....." Sirius started.  
  
"I don't care, I want to be there to support Professor McGonagall." Harry said loudly. "Besides, Professor Lupin has taught me the Patronus Charm. I can use it if they come near me...."  
  
"All right, all right.."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it!" Percy said for the third time. "Dad, I want to take leave on that day and see the trial...."  
  
"I am just about to say the same thing." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, is Azkaban far from here? I want to see the trial!" Ron said.  
  
"Me too!" Ginny piped in.  
  
"It is pretty far...." Mrs. Weasley started. Ron and Ginny went pale, thinking that their mother would not let them to go. But then she said, "But it's worth going. I think Minerva McGonagall will need all the support she could get...."  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked around him; the first two rows were filled with teachers of Hogwarts: Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprouts, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Hagrid (who took up two seats), Professor Sinistra, Professor Trelawney (who kept on telling Dumbledore to prepare for the worse, for first time, Dumbledore actually wish that he didn't ask her to come along), Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Sirius Black (substitute teacher for Remus in DADA) and Professor Vector.  
  
And the rest were filled with Hogwarts students (except the Slytherins), including graduated students like Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and the Weasleys.  
  
Lucius and Draco Malfoy were sitting at the plaintiff box, wearing black robes.  
  
"If I could have your attention please, if you could all come to order, we're ready to start." The judge said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bring in the suspect." The judge said and Minerva came in, escorted by two Dementors.  
  
"MINERVA!" Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprouts screamed hysterically, along with the students who were yelling: "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!!!"  
  
BANG  
  
"ORDER ON THE COURT!" The judge boomed and banged his gravel again.  
  
The crowd quieted down.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't blame the teachers and students; they loved her. But not as much as he does. Unfortunately Minerva was arrested before he could confess to her.  
  
The judge waited for Minerva to be magically bound to a chair in the center of the room and he started, "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, what is the charge you are making against Miss. Minerva McGonagall?"  
  
"Murder." Lucius hissed.  
  
"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL NEVER KILLS ANYONE, WE KNOW HER!" Sirius Black yelled and the students cheered in agreement.  
  
Minerva had her head low and said nothing.  
  
"BE QUIET! MR. SIRIUS BLACK! OR I'LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE!" The judge yelled and Sirius sat down, fuming. "I will hear the opening statements now."  
  
Lucius' counselor for the prosecution, Mr. Noir, stood up. "Your Honor," he said, "you must find my client, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who has never shown anything but love for his beloved wife, Narcissa Malfoy..."  
  
Ron pretended to puke and Percy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"....I hereby to ask you to announce Minerva McGonagall as guilty at the end of the trial. Thank you." The counselor sat down.  
  
"I bet Draco's father pays him to say that." Wood accused.  
  
The judge nodded to the counselor for the defense, Miss White, and she stood up. "Your Honor, my client, Miss Minerva McGonagall, is a well-known Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Will she do something this low to ruin her reputation? And as far as I know, she is, yes, strict, but kind, she will never kill anyone. I know that because I used to be a Gryffindor in Hogwarts myself. And I think she is the best teacher I ever have."  
  
The students looked at each other, cheered and applauded loudly and the counselor for the defense smiled and nodded at them. She winked at Minerva, who gave a grim smile.  
  
"WE ARE COUNTING ON YOU!" Bill Weasley yelled.  
  
BANG  
  
The judge banged his gravel again.  
  
"Wish I can snatch that stupid thing away from that judge." Madam Hooch muttered.  
  
"I hereby to ask you to announce Minerva McGonagall as innocent at the end of the trial. I thank you." The counselor sat down.  
  
"Well, will the defense call their first witness?" The judge said after he took a look at his parchment.  
  
"GO HARRY!" The students yelled as Harry took the stand. The judge glared at them and they shut up. Harry felt his wand in his robes, waiting to pull it out immediately if a Dementor tried to get near him. He nodded and gave an encouraging smile to Minerva, who just gave him a very small smile back.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter, how do you describe your teacher Professor McGonagall?" Miss White asked.  
  
"Well, I have to admit she is rather strict. But she is really nice at the same time."  
  
"Can you give us a example?"  
  
"I remember in my second year, my friend and I got into trouble by driving a flying car into Hogwarts and broke a few branches of a violent tree, which hit anyone who dared to go near it. And as you all know, we are not allowed to use magic outside school. But instead of expelling us or taking points away from Gryffindor, my house like the other teachers would do, Professor McGonagall just gave us detentions. In fact, she even gave us a big plate of sandwiches and pumpkin juice to eat since we couldn't go to the start-of-term feast."  
  
The Hogwarts crowd applauded while the jury took down notes.  
  
"SILENCE!" The judge yelled.  
  
"Is there any other example?"  
  
"There's a series of attacks on the students once in Hogwarts, but I can't tell you what. They were so serious that our Headmaster had to be suspended from work. And that Hogwarts was thought to be close. I know that Professor McGonagall cared about the students who were attacked. She nearly cried when my friend and I asked her whether if we could visit my other friend in the hospital wing, who was attacked too."  
  
Hermione and Ron smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Your Honor, I have finished my questioning." Miss. White said and sat down.  
  
"You may cross-examine the witness." The judge said to Mr. Noir.  
  
He nodded and stood up. "Mr. Potter, is Miss McGonagall the Head of your house?"  
  
"Of course." Harry said, trying not to sound as if he was talking to an idiot.  
  
"Is she very cruel to your House?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You mean she favour your House then?"  
  
"No. She is fair to all her students, whether the students are belong to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Harry said.  
  
The students applauded loudly. The judge frowned and they quieted down quickly.  
  
"Does she make any death threats to students who make trouble in her class?" Mr. Noir asked in a strong voice.  
  
"OBJECTION! Your Honor, the counselor for the prosecution is asking unnecessary questions!" Miss White protested loudly.  
  
"Objection approved." The judge said.  
  
"I have finished my questioning." Mr. Noir said and sat down.  
  
"Next witness." The judge said and the Gryffindors gasped and erupted into angry protests when they saw Vincent Crabbe took his stand. A Slytherin would make things worse!  
  
"ORDER!" The judge roared and banged his gravel.  
  
Crabbe, obviously, didn't give Professor McGonagall any respect. He described her as if he was describing a terrifying monster, like the Manticore.  
  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Wood yelled when Crabbe got to the part where Minerva jinxed Harry's broom so that he could die on his first Quidditch match. "PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL WILL NOT DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"  
  
"BE QUIET, MR. OLIVER WOOD! OR I WILL ASK THE PUDDLEMERE UNITED TO SACK YOU!" The judge roared.  
  
Wood wanted to open his mouth again to say that he didn't care but then he saw Minerva gave him a horrified look and shook her head. He closed his mouth and went quiet.  
  
***  
  
" I have evidence here to show that Minerva McGonagall is the murderer of Narcissa Malfoy." Mr. Noir said, taking two Muggle photographs from his table and showed them to the audience. "These are the two Muggle photographs of the scene of the crime, one shows Mrs. Malfoy's last words: Minerva McGonagall did it. And the other shows a pair of square glasses, one of Minerva McGonagall's trademarks."  
  
Percy jumped up and shouted, "That's stupid, anyone could get that kind of glasses!"  
  
"Quiet, Mr. Percy Weasley, or I will have you fired from the Ministry of Magic!" The judge yelled.  
  
Penelope Weasley pulled her husband down and shook her head frantically at him.  
  
***  
  
"Your Honor, we have come to a decision." The leader of the jury said to the judge.  
  
"And?"  
  
"We find the defendant....guilty." He said.  
  
Miss White slumped back to her seat in defeat. Minerva had her head low again, trying not to let anyone to see her crying.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall, the sentence that the court have for you is that you will taken straight to Azkaban and imprisonment for three months before your execution."  
  
Minerva looked up at the judge.  
  
"And that will be the Dementor's Kiss." She said slowly.  
  
The judge nodded and banged his gravel. "Case closed."  
  
The teachers and the students all stood up, yelling protests at the judge.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"YOU ARE INHUMAN!"  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
  
Mr. Noir gave a nasty smile to Miss White. "You may be a good lawyer, but I win this time."  
  
Miss White scowled and gave an apologetic look to Minerva. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I have tried my best, I really have...."  
  
"I understand. If the Fates want me to die, so be it." Minerva said softly.  
  
The judge banged his gravel and the crowd refused to be silent until Dumbledore stood up and held his hand. "Your Honor, I want to ask for an appeal for my Deputy Headmistress."  
  
His voice may be calm, but Harry could also sense a slight angry note in it.  
  
The judge raised his eyebrows. "With all my respects, Mr. Dumbledore, but I don't think an appeal will help. You see, there's no evidence to help your Deputy Headmistress.."  
  
"Then I will find evidence to help her." Dumbledore interrupted impatiently.  
  
Minerva looked at Dumbledore and sighed. "You can't find any evidence, Albus." She whispered but she still felt hopefully that he could.  
  
The judge looked at the angry faces in the audience and sighed. "Very well, her appeal will be set on one month later."  
  
The audience's sound level went worse. "She will be crazy by then!" Madam Hooch shouted.  
  
"Don't you know how dangerous Azkaban is, you pighead?!" Charlie Weasley yelled.  
  
"You are so mean!" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Your Honor, since I can't have her back now, may I beg you to put my Deputy Headmistress in Witchrow Prison? It is a lot safer than Azkaban and if the appeal is successful, I can have my Deputy Headmistress back immediately, safe and sound, and very clear-minded." Dumbledore said.  
  
The audience looked at the judge eagerly. At least Minerva won't be crazy by the time the appeal was done!  
  
"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore, I can put her there. Take her away." The judge said.  
  
"Minerva, Minerva!" Madam Pomfrey said with tears in her eyes as the Dementors brought Minerva passed the audience. The Dementors stopped for a while to let Minerva to talk to them.  
  
"Be strong, ok?" Madam Hooch said, trying to smile but then her face crumpled and she started sobbing.  
  
"PROFESSOR! KEEP IN MIND THAT YOU ARE INNOCENT! WE ALL BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE!" Wood yelled and the students nodded.  
  
Minerva gave a slight smile. "Study hard after Christmas, my students."  
  
"Don't say that, Professor! We will waiting for you to come back to teach us Transfiguration!" Hermione and the students nodded vigorously.  
  
"Minerva." A voice called.  
  
She turned and saw Dumbledore. "I will find evidence to clear your name," He said and grasped her hand tightly. "I promise you."  
  
Minerva reached out and put her hand on his. "I will wait for you." She whispered and let go when the Dementors dragged her away from the screaming audience. 


	3. Back to School

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Wood/Bell  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 3: Back to School  
  
Everything was so quiet since school started after Christmas. There was no laughter, no chatting and no fooling around at the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess, but none of them seem to be concentrating. Hermione was staring at her Transfigurations textbook, even though the book was upside down. Neville and Seamus were playing Exploding Snap, but they didn't seem like having fun.  
  
"Guys, who do you think will take over Professor McGonagall's place?" Lavender asked softly.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore will teach us Transfigurations." Ginny said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want anyone else beside him and Professor McGonagall." Parvati said.  
  
"Knight to H3." Harry said and the knight moved to H3.  
  
"Hm...hey, what's that slimeball doing?" Ron said when he saw Draco walking towards the lake outside the window at the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry turned and watched as Draco sat down by the lake, glazing out at the waters.  
  
"Maybe he wants to kill himself. That bastard, I bet that his mother is faking her death so that he could get Professor McGonagall out of the way." Ron said in disgust.  
  
"Why would she want to do that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, are you siding with him?!" Ron accused.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Hermione said in shock.  
  
As Ron and Hermione started to argue, Harry continued to watch as Draco pulled his knees to his chest and his head rested on his kneecap, still staring out at the waters.  
  
***  
  
"Cornelius, I am telling you for the third time, I don't need a temporary Deputy Headmistress or a Transfigurations teacher." Dumbledore said, folding his arms.  
  
"But who will take her place?" Fudge asked.  
  
"I can teach Transfigurations and Severus can take over her place." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't think you two have that much time." Fudge said. "I thought you two need time to find evidence to clear your Deputy Headmistress' name."  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest but then he thought that Fudge did has a point there....  
  
"All right, I will accept her...." Dumbledore said unwillingly.  
  
***  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore called out during breakfast the next day. The Great Hall went even quieter (because nobody had the mood to chat) as the Slytherins quieted down.  
  
"How can the Slytherins be so happy when McGonagall is not around?" Ron hissed angrily.  
  
"As if they care. I think they will be quiet only when Snape is arrested." Hermione whispered back, they had forgotten all about the quarrel yesterday because they didn't think that it was the right time to quarrel over Draco Malfoy.  
  
"That will be the day." Harry said flatly.  
  
***  
  
"Ahem, I, err, regret to tell you that I can't teach you Transfigurations in Professor McGonagall's place...." Dumbledore had to raise his voice now, because the students (except the Slytherins) were protesting loudly. "Because Mr. Fudge had sent me a new teacher. Please welcome Professor Snow." Dumbledore said and the students clapped slowly and unwillingly for the teacher who was sitting next to Dumbledore. Her face is young and pretty, but she has long white flowing hair, which was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"Look at Snape." Ron said, looking at Snape, who was narrowing his eyes at Professor Snow. "He doesn't seem to like her much."  
  
"Who will now since we are upset over Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Slytherins will." Hermione said, looking in disgust at the Slytherins, who were smiling.  
  
As Harry watched the Slytherins, he saw Draco was the only one who wasn't smiling. He was playing with his mashed potatoes slowly.  
  
***  
  
"Mail's here." Ron said and his owl, Pig, landed beside him with a small package. "Thanks." He said and opened the package, revealing a box of sweets and a note from his mother to ask him to cheer up, Professor McGonagall will be all right.  
  
"Cool." Was what Harry could only say.  
  
Ron looked over to the Slytherin table and found that Crabbe and Goyle had left the table, leaving Draco with his breakfast. Ron made a nasty smile and left the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Ron? Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Giving Malfoy a taste of his own medicine." Ron said and stopped in front of Draco. "Hey Malfoy, see this?" Ron said, waving the box in front of Draco, who has his head low. "My mother sent this. Now you know how Harry feels like when Hedwig didn't bring anything to him from home...."  
  
"Err, Ron? I think you better stop." Harry said, giving a quick look at Draco, whose shoulders were shaking.  
  
"Why should I?" Ron asked and continued. "Anyway, I bet you like the new teacher, she is Professor McGonagall's replacement after all. And I think that your mother is faking her own death, so that you can get McGonagall fired. But I am telling you, Dumbledore will find out the whole truth and she will be back again."  
  
"Ron...." Harry started when he saw teardrops landed on the Slytherin table.  
  
"Be quiet Harry, I am not finished yet...." Ron started when Draco stood up quickly and ran off.  
  
"Oh no! Ron, you have gone too far!" Harry said and ran after Draco.  
  
"I have to agree Harry." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What the bloody hell did I do?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't you understand?!" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
***  
  
Harry ran straight to the side of the lake, knowing Draco would be there and he was right. Draco was there, sitting by the lake with his knees to his chest.  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Why do you care, scarhead?" Draco snapped.  
  
Harry tried not to let that comment to anger him. "Draco, I know how you feel."  
  
"How do you know? Your parents died before you can remember." Draco said, wiping his tears away from his eyes.  
  
"I know how exactly they died on my third year. I heard them, my father shouting at my mother to take me away while he fought with Voldemort, my mother screaming for mercy when Voldemort tried to kill me and she asked to take my place...It's terrible." Harry said, trying not to think of it.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I love my mother very much." Draco suddenly said. "When I saw her body, I was totally shocked and my heart hurts."  
  
"Err, can I sit down?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hm? Yeah, sure." Draco muttered.  
  
Harry sat down beside him. "Look, I apologize for what Ron has said to you. Sorry."  
  
Draco swallowed. "My mother is not faking her own death, she's really dead. But I wish that she is faking ...." Draco broke off and he took a few deep breaths. "You know what? I once drew the Slytherin crest when I was five and I showed my parents. My mother liked it but my father didn't, thinking that it was too childish for a Malfoy and wanted me to throw it away. But I didn't want to. So Mother took the drawing away from me and threw it into the dustbin and when Father went out, she picked the drawing out of the dustbin and gave it back to me, telling me to keep it out of my Father's sight." Draco stopped and gave a slight smile.  
  
"And where's the drawing now?" Harry asked with interest.  
  
"At the bottom of my drawer in my bedroom." Draco grinned then his grin disappeared quickly. "I don't think Professor McGonagall is the murderer. I can tell that she cares about all of us. I don't mind that she teaches us Transfigurations and I don't want anyone to replace her. She saved me once, remember? Professor Moody changed me into a snow ferret and it was her who changed me back." Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Harry said.  
  
"Listen, Potty...." Draco started and changed quickly, "I mean, Potter. Maybe the both of us got off the wrong foot. Maybe.....we can....err...." Draco stammered.  
  
"Be friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Something like that....Crabbe and Goyle are useless at consoling people...." Draco said slowly. "You can say no if you want to and we will be enemies again."  
  
"Oh come on, I will be your friend!" Harry said.  
  
Draco's expression brightened. "You will? I mean, Ron and Hermione..."  
  
"I have the right to choose my friends, they are not the wrong sort and you are not either." Harry smiled and stood up, giving Draco his hand.  
  
Draco took his hand and Harry pulled him up. "Thanks for consoling me, Harry."  
  
***  
  
"So, when you see Malfoy next time, remember to apologize." Hermione said to Ron at the Great Hall.  
  
"All right." Ron said grumpily. "Just get your wand out when he takes his out to curse me."  
  
"No, I won't, you deserve it. Here he comes with Harry." Hermione said and sat down.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron started when Harry and Draco stopped in front of him. "I, um, err..."  
  
Draco raised one of his eyebrows. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione pinched Ron's arm.  
  
"Ouch! I'm uh, sorry." Ron said, rubbing his arm. "Sorry for saying all those things. I don't know how upset you are over your mother..."  
  
"It's okay. I will get over it." Draco said.  
  
Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows; Harry was the only one who didn't look surprised.  
  
Dumbledore sat on the chair nervously in the dark room and when it opened, he stood up quickly and gave a smile at Minerva, who was wearing grey robes. Her hair was down and she looked pale.  
  
"Hi Minerva." He said.  
  
"Hi." Minerva smiled and they sat down.  
  
"How is everyone feeling?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Dreadful. Quidditch matches are cancel because nobody has the mood to play Quidditch. And the school is so quiet." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"So who is taking over my place? Is it you, Albus?" Minerva asked.  
  
"No, it is a new teacher by the name of Snow." Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"All right. At least I won't go crazy in here." Minerva said, trying to smile.  
  
"You will be okay, Minerva. I will do anything just to help you to clear your name." Dumbledore comforted gently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hm?" Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why are you so keen on clearing my name?" Minerva asked and gazed into his blue eyes.  
  
Dumbledore stared at her and said finally, "I believe you. The woman that I love won't kill anyone." He said softly.  
  
Minerva's eyes widened. "You love...." She started.  
  
"Minerva, you must trust me, and Professor Snape. Both of us will find evidence to help you. In fact, we are now trying to find a way to talk to Lucius Malfoy to let us to investigate Narcissa's room. "  
  
"What if you two couldn't find anything?" Minerva asked flatly.  
  
"We will! Here, take this. Maybe it will cheer you up. Keep on believe that you are innocent, I am with you all the way. When the day of your release comes, I will be waiting for you outside this prison to take you back to Hogwarts." He smiled and put something in her hand. When he removed his hand, Minerva found a lemon drop on her palm.  
  
"Eat it."  
  
Minerva smiled. "Thank you." She said and popped it into her mouth.  
  
Dumbledore took her hands and held them tightly. "I promise you, my dear. I will get you out."  
  
Minerva sniffed and nodded. 


	4. Investigation

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Note 4: I admit that Dumbledore is behaving very seriously in this chapter, but you can't expect him to talk about lemon drops and joke around when he is looking for clues, right?  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Petriebird18, MK- Let's just say Snape doesn't trust her.  
  
Chapter 4: Investigation  
  
The next morning during lunch, Snape was drinking his pumpkin juice when his left arm hurt painfully.  
  
CRASH  
  
Snape clenched his teeth as he moved up his left sleeves and stared at his Dark Mark, which was now burning like hell.  
  
"Severus, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked in concern.  
  
"He's calling us." Snape hissed and clung his arm tightly. "I won't give a damn. I'm not going back to him...."  
  
Professor Snow stared at Snape's Dark Mark in horror and she stood up, saying: "Excuse me." And she left the Great Hall quickly.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes after Professor Snow, thinking that there's something suspicious about her.  
  
"Take a short rest, Severus. Then we will go to see Lucius." Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"I'm all right, Headmaster, it will take just a while for the pain to stop." Snape said. "But it is better for us to go later. The Dark Lord is very long-winded when it comes to meetings." He added, surprised at himself to talk about Voldemort like that behind his back.  
  
"You starting to learn." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"The truth is very clear, my wife is dead and the murderer is McGonagall. There's no need to investigate." Lucius snapped at his door at Malfoy Manor later that evening.  
  
"But we don't believe that it is her. Lucius, don't you want to find the real murderer, so that Narcissa can rest in peace?" Snape said reasonably.  
  
Lucius frowned for a while then his expression saddened. "O-of course I want her to rest in peace. That's the least I can do for her. Well, come in then." He said quietly and let Snape and Dumbledore in.  
  
"Where's her bedroom?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Upstairs." Lucius said and showed them to Narcissa's bedroom. On the way, Snape pulled Lucius to a side and whispered: "Lucius, did you go to THE meeting just now?"  
  
"Why would you care?" Lucius hissed.  
  
"Never mind about me, just answer my question." Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is there any female Death-Eaters?"  
  
"Why? Are you interested in them?" Lucius grinned, despite that he was upset over Narcissa.  
  
Snape frowned. "Yes."  
  
Lucius' mouth dropped open.  
  
"But not in the romantic way."  
  
"Well, there's are Mrs. Lestrange and Evan Rosier...but you know that they are dead. And...on yeah! There's one new Death-Eater.....but I don't know whether that Death-Eater is a male or a female..."  
  
"Is there a name?"  
  
"I dunno. The Dark Lord just calls the newcomer Foxy, odd name, if you ask me..."  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore opened the dark bedroom and he and Snape took out their wand. "Lumos." They said and lit their wands. Dumbledore held it low and Snape looked in disgust.  
  
"Don't you even bother to wipe the bloody words away?" Snape asked, indicating the four accusing words.  
  
"Do you think I have the mood to ask the house-elves to?" Lucius said defensively.  
  
Dumbledore studied the words carefully. "Strange."  
  
"What?" Snape asked.  
  
"The time for writing these words might take about a minute or more. If Mrs. Malfoy had the time for writing them, why didn't she use the time to ask for help?"  
  
"Maybe she is too weak to ask for help?" Snape suggested.  
  
"But she can pull the bell-rope for the house-elves." Lucius said, pointing at the long rope, which hung down by the bed, and the end almost touched the floor.  
  
"Could it be because the murderer won't let her to get help?" Snape asked.  
  
"Possibly. The murderer probably wait until she died then he wrote...." Dumbledore started.  
  
"Or she. It can be a she too." Lucius corrected.  
  
"Fine. Then he or she wrote these four words to accuse Minerva. And besides, Minerva always wears glasses, I mean, if she is the one who killed Mrs. Malfoy, she would have noticed that her glasses fell off. She wouldn't be so stupid to left her glasses behind." Dumbledore ended. He searched the room carefully and while he was searching, Lucius whispered to Snape: "Why is he so sure that Professor McGonagall didn't kill Narcissa?"  
  
Snape shrugged. Dumbledore looked around, hoping that there was at least one thing to prove Minerva's innocence.  
  
Then he spotted it. Lying at the corner of the room.  
  
He walked and picked it up. It was a black piece of torn cloth.  
  
"I know what that is!" Snape suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked excitedly.  
  
Snape took it and examined it. "It's a cloth material..." He started slowly.  
  
"Of course I know that it is a material...." Dumbledore said impatiently.  
  
"....that made the Death-Eaters' robes." Snape ended.  
  
Dumbledore blinked. "Death-Eaters?"  
  
Snape nodded. "Then that must mean..." He started and they turned slowly around and glared at Lucius.  
  
Lucius held up his hands. "I'm innocent! My Death-Eater robes are in perfect condition!" He said in panic. "Beside, I have an alibi, before I left the house, Narcissa was fine. I went to Diagon Alley to buy Draco a Firebolt 2 for defeating Potter and new dress robes for Narcissa. Madam Malkin could prove it; I messed up all her robes arrangement when I was looking at the perfect dress robes and the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies could prove that I was with him that day, he spent almost ½ hour persuading me to buy the Firebolt 2." He said all these in just one breath and folded his arms.  
  
Dumbledore turned the cloth around and found three long dried bloodstains on it. "Poor Mrs. Malfoy, she must have fought very hard for her life."  
  
"Why is that?" Snape asked.  
  
"She must have scratched the murderer during her struggle and torn his or her robes." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lucius, show me your body." Snape demanded.  
  
"Come off it, Severus! I didn't kill her!" Lucius said and clicked his tongue impatiently. "Ok, if you insisted." He said and rolled up his sleeves, showing his pale smooth arms. Then he removed his robes, showing his upper naked body. "Satisfied?"  
  
Snape nodded and Lucius wore his robes back on.  
  
"There's not much. Just that we know now that the murderer is a Death- Eater." Dumbledore said grumpily.  
  
***  
  
"Can you think of anyone who hates your mother?" Harry asked gently when he, Draco and Ron (yes, he had accepted Draco) were sitting on the tree branch.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. Mother has a lot of friends, even though she is a Slytherin. She never provokes anyone. All my Father's friends like her." Draco said and looked upset again.  
  
"What do you think of the new Transfiguration teacher?" Ron said, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Pretty. And odd." Draco said. "But she is not as good as McGonagall. I wish that she can come back and teach us."  
  
"Me too." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Wait a minute, what did you mean by odd?"  
  
"This afternoon, when she saw Professor Snape's mark. Everybody knows what's that mean, but her reaction is so...so..." Draco couldn't find the right word.  
  
"You mean, she is like overreacting or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Why did she leave the Great Hall so quickly as if that mark can kill her or something? And do you know what happen after lunch?"  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask her about Transfiguration, but I can't find her! I looked everywhere in the castle! And when I finally found her in her office for like, two hours later, she said she was in there all the time! Who is she trying to fool?" Draco said.  
  
"If you ask me, that teacher is awfully suspicious. Let's sneak into her office." Ron suggested.  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
"By using my Dad's Invisibility Cloak." Harry said. 


	5. Visit to the Prison

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva, Narcissa and Hermione fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 5: Visit to the prison  
  
When it was nighttime, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak and carried it out of his common room, where Draco and Ron were waiting. (Hermione was not there because she thought that they were rather stupid, thinking that a gentle teacher like Professor Snow is a suspect)  
  
"Is it big enough for all of us?" Draco asked, looking suspiciously at the Cloak.  
  
"It is even big enough to cover 2 students and a baby dragon." Harry said, beckoning Draco and Ron to come over. He swung the cloak and covered all of them with it.  
  
"Okay, where is her office?" Ron asked in a soft voice.  
  
"She is working in McGonagall's office so her office is that way..." Draco pointed to the right.  
  
"Wait, let me see if there is anyone around...." Harry said, looking at the Marauder's Map. "All clear. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
When they almost reached Professor McGonagall's office, Harry suddenly looked down at the map and stopped, letting Ron and Draco bumped into him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Sh!" Harry hissed. "It's Professor Dumbledore! He's coming this way!"  
  
"Oh no, not now!" Ron groaned softly.  
  
The three of them stood still as they watched Dumbledore strolling to Professor McGonagall's office. Dumbledore was looking sadly at Professor McGonagall's door and caressed the door with his hand. "Minerva, now I know that the one who framed you is a Death-Eater. Please wait patiently...."  
  
Without realizing what he was doing, Draco gave a loud gasp. Ron stomped on his foot and Draco bit his lip hard.  
  
Dumbledore turned around sharply. He looked and smiled softly. "Take off your cloak, Harry."  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco looked each other helplessly and Harry took the cloak off unwillingly. "Hi, Professor Dumbledore." They said.  
  
"Will you mind telling me why are you three here?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Err..." Ron started.  
  
"And I thought that it will be Miss Granger who is accompany Harry and Ron, not Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry spoke first. "Sir, we think there's something fishy about Professor Snow. So we thought...."  
  
"You thought that you three could investigate?" Dumbledore finished for him.  
  
"Yes." Harry said with his head low.  
  
"What is so fishy about her?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry, Draco and Ron started talking at once.  
  
"-She saw the Dark Mark on Professor Snape's arm-."  
  
"-She left as if she saw a ghost or something--."  
  
"-I know everyone is afraid of the Dark Mark, but she is like over-reacting- ."  
  
"-Then I went to look for her but she is missing-."  
  
"-Draco found her in her office but she said that she was in her office all those while!"  
  
"-Two hours later, in fact!"  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand and they went silent. "All right, I will keep a close watch on her."  
  
The three of them smiled.  
  
"Now I have to send you three back to your dormitories to rest, you still have your lessons tomorrow."  
  
They nodded and when Dumbledore turned, Draco suddenly said, "Err, Professor? I heard you saying that the one who killed my mother....is a Death-Eater...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can it be...my..." Draco stammered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you that it is not your father who killed her." Dumbledore smiled gently.  
  
"Oh." Draco smiled weakly. "Sir, can we skip our lessons tomorrow?"  
  
***  
  
"Well, at least we know now that the one who framed you is a Death-Eater." Madam Hooch said to Minerva at the Witchrow Prison next day. "Don't worry, darling, I'm sure that Dumbledore and Snape can get you out."  
  
Madam Hooch smiled but then her expression darkened. "Man, if I know who framed you, I'm going to kill that Death-Eater."  
  
"Don't, you will land up in Azkaban." Minerva warned.  
  
"All right. Hey Minerva, how about we hold a party for you when you are released?" Madam Hooch suggested cheerfully.  
  
"Hm..." Minerva started.  
  
"Oh well, anyway, your precious Gryffindor lions give you these. I got a tough time talking to the wardress to let me to bring these in." Madam Hooch said and took out a few books from her backpack. "Let's see...yep, "The Most Exciting Quidditch Matches in the 20th Century" from Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, "The Difference Between Football and Quidditch and Their Histories" from Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom.. I heard that they had to spend all their allowances on this book... "Funny Stunts and Moves Made During Quidditch Matches" from Fred and George Weasely. They said that you would feel a lot better after reading this. "Interesting Facts on Egyptian History" from Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Ginny Weasley. They said that you probably have received a lot of books on Quidditch, so they decided to give you this. And... "The Great Achievements and Pranks Made by Moony, Prongs and Padfoot" from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They made it themselves. You really should read that, it is totally hilarious."  
  
Minerva took the books and sniffed. She blinked furiously and smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"So, since your students got ahead of the staff and gave you books, we teachers decided to give you bookmarks and sweets!" Madam Hooch reached into her backpack and took out three bookmarks and four small beautiful bags of sweets.  
  
"This one with the Golden Snitch is from me." Madam Hooch said, pointing at the bookmark.  
  
"This one with poppies is from Poppy. Wow, that suits her." Madam Hooch grinned. "This one with olive tree is from Georgia. And this bag with peppermint humbugs is from Hagrid. This bag with chocolate pearls is from Flitwick. This bag with..." Madam Hooch looked at the bag carefully. "Honey- colored toffees is from Snape. And this bag of lemon drops is from Dumbledore."  
  
"Help me to say thanks to them." Minerva smiled.  
  
"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for." Madam Hooch said softly.  
  
***  
  
"You have another three visitors." The wardress said a few hours after Madam Hooch left.  
  
Minerva looked up from "The Most Exciting Quidditch Matches in the 20th Century".  
  
"Who are they this time?" She asked, putting the Golden Snitch bookmark into the book.  
  
"One is Harry Potter, the other one has red hair and freckles and the last one has pale-blond hair and pointed face."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Professor." Harry, Ron and Draco said when Minerva came in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked in bewilderment. "I thought you are going to hate me."  
  
They sat down. "I'm not going to hate you. You didn't kill my mother." Draco said gently.  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Draco has changed, Professor." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Are you all right in here?" Ron asked in concern.  
  
"I'm all right, thank you. How's your new Transfiguration teacher?"  
  
"Odd." The three of them said.  
  
"She is awfully suspicious." Harry said.  
  
"And she is very afraid of the Dark Mark." Draco added.  
  
"We can't wait for you to come back. The Gryffindors miss you." Ron said and Minerva swallowed a lump in her throat. "I-I miss you all too."  
  
"By the way, we bought this, in case you were bored." Harry said, rummaged around his bag and took out a book. " "The Story of Godric Gryffindor" It's pretty cool." He handed it to Minerva and smiled.  
  
"We hope that you can come back as soon as possible." Harry said softly.  
  
"With Dumbledore on the job, you are safe." Ron said.  
  
"You can trust him." Draco said.  
  
Minerva smiled to all three of them. "Of course I can trust the man that I love."  
  
Draco, Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. 


	6. Missing Professor McGonagall

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 6: Missing Professor McGonagall  
  
A house-elf was bringing a tray of three cups of tea towards Dumbledore's office when someone came out of nowhere and pointed the wand at him. "Imperio." The house-elf was still for a while and said, "What can I do for you?"  
  
The attacker poured three packets of Deadly Amanitas (powered form) into the three caps and whispered: "Bring this three to Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The house-elf nodded and left. The attacker removed the hood and smiled evilly.  
  
But the attacker didn't notice that someone was watching.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore, Snape and Lucius (he decided to help out too) were going over all the Death-Eaters' profiles and when the house-elf came in with the three cups of tea.  
  
"Ah, how about some tea, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.  
  
"Why, thank you." Lucius smiled and took a cup as Snape and Dumbledore picked up the rest.  
  
"Lucius, I thought that you like your tea with milk." Snape said as Dumbledore poured milk into his cup.  
  
"And I thought that there's no milk here. Pass the milk jug." Lucius said and Snape passed the milk jug after he had poured milk into his.  
  
As Lucius poured milk into his cup, Dumbledore took a sip from his cup and sighed in frustration. "All these Death-Eaters are either dead or in Azkaban or have alibis. Isn't there any Death-Eater who we haven't checked?"  
  
Snape drank his tea and then looked at Lucius, expecting him to say something. Lucius drank his tea, put down his cup and said: "There's one." Lucius and Snape looked at each other. "Foxy." They said in unison.  
  
"Who?" Dumbledore asked after he took another sip from his cup.  
  
"The newest member. I don't know much about this Death-Eater, just that the name is Foxy. I don't even know the sex."  
  
"Can't you tell from the voice?" Dumbledore demanded.  
  
Lucius raised one of his eyebrows; surprised that Dumbledore was losing his cool so quickly. "That's the problem, I can't."  
  
"Why? You mean the new-comer never talks?" Snape asked as he put his empty cup down.  
  
"No. Just that sometimes....well...." Lucius said slowly.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape stared at him, as if they were telling him to hurry up.  
  
"Well, sometimes I heard a female voice...." Lucius started.  
  
"Then the new-comer must be a female!" Snape said. Then he realized something and said, "W-wait, what do you mean by sometimes?"  
  
"Sometimes I heard a male voice from the same person...." Lucius said and shuddered. "As if there are two person under the same hood...."  
  
Dumbledore and Snape just gaped.  
  
***  
  
"Class, today we are turning animals into goblets..." Professor Snow started the next day during Transfiguration when Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Miss- err..."  
  
"Granger."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we have done that with Professor McGonagall already." Hermione said and the class nodded.  
  
"Well, then I will get some frogs for you to transfigure them into purses...." Professor Snow said and left.  
  
Ron sighed sadly and pushed his Transfiguration textbook aside. He rested his head on the desk and sighed again.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Harry asked gently and Hermione looked at him in concern  
  
"Do you two remember the time when Professor McGonagall asked me to change that rat?" (Ron doesn't like to say "Scabbers" or "my rat" because that rat is actually Peter Pettigrew and Ron hates him for killing Harry's parents and framed Sirius.)  
  
"Yeah, your wand was taped with Spellotape because it had been broken into half...." Harry said.  
  
"I even remembered what she said: 'Ah, Mr. Weasely. 1, 2, 3, Vera Veto.'" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Then I cleared my throat, waved my wand at that rat for three times and said: 'Vera Veto'....."  
  
"Instead of changing into a goblet beautifully, that rat changed into a cup with a wormtail and a furry skin." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, and I even remembered that it squeaked." Draco (who was sitting beside at the desk beside Harry and Ron) said, laughing.  
  
"And Professor McGonagall said: "Better have that wand replaced, Mr. Weasely." Hermione smiled, but not as brightly as her last smile.  
  
"Professor McGonagall is the best. Remember our first lessons, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "We are rushing because we are late. And when we entered the classroom, we only saw a cat sitting on her desk."  
  
"Then I said 'Phew, made it. Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we are late?'" Ron said, embarrassed.  
  
"And what happened? The cat "whoosh" and transformed into Professor McGonagall herself!" Harry said.  
  
"So to cover up what I had just said, I said 'That was bloody brilliant.'" Ron said, "But I don't think she felt pleased at the comment."  
  
"Yes, because she said: 'Why, thank you for the assessment Mr. Weasely. Perhaps I should transfigure Mr. Potter and you into a pocket watch? That way one of you maybe on time.'" Hermione said.  
  
"I explained that we got lost." Harry protested. "But I don't think she liked that explanation, because she then said 'Or perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.'"  
  
"Well you two deserve it." Hermione said.  
  
"But it is rather memorable." Ron said softly.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you remember the time when she took 150 points away from Gryffindor and gave us detentions?" Harry asked.  
  
"And I couldn't believe that she gave me detention too! I said 'Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong, I thought you said the four of us?'" Draco said.  
  
"So she replied 'No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy, although your intentions are noble, you too are out of bed after hours, you will join your classmates for detention." Hermione said, trying to sound like Professor McGonagall and laughed. "You should look at your face when you heard that you had detention too! You are such a devil in your first year."  
  
Draco laughed along with Harry and Ron. "Hey, if I wasn't devilish enough to get Neville's Remembrall, you wouldn't get into the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said, defending himself.  
  
"Yeah, when McGonagall called me, I thought that I was doomed. Then she got Wood, saying 'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker.' I thought I would faint! I thought she would punish me or something...."  
  
"She knows a good Seeker when she sees one, she's a die-hard Quidditch fan, remember?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I miss her." Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Me too." Hermione, Harry and Draco said together.  
  
"Class! Pay attention here!" Professor Snow said, snapping the four out of their thoughts. She put the tank of frogs ("Yuck." Lavender said in disgust. "At least it isn't spiders." Ron said to her) down.  
  
When Professor Snow reached into the deep, muddy tank to get a frog, ("Double yuck." Lavender said) Harry noticed that she didn't even bother to roll up her sleeves further to her shoulder.  
  
"Doesn't the Professor care whether her sleeves are stain by mud?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Maybe she has some ugly injuries that she doesn't want to show."  
  
"But it is rather suspicious. Maybe we tell Dumbledore about this." Draco whispered. 


	7. The Trap

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva and Narcissa fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 7: A Trap  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked after he, Draco and Ron told Dumbledore what happened. "What do you think?"  
  
Dumbledore thought deeply and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, boys, but I don't think that Professor Snow is guilty of murdering Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco, Harry and Ron roared.  
  
"And you must respect her privacy. She must have some personal reasons why she doesn't want to roll up her sleeves."  
  
"But...but.." Harry sputtered, as if he had a lot of things to say but didn't know where to start.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Not one more word. Now will you go back to your dormitories?"  
  
Draco, Ron and Harry looked at helplessly. Draco glared at Dumbledore and marched out of the office.  
  
"Draco, Draco! Hey, wait up!" Ron yelled and ran after him.  
  
Harry was just about to follow when Dumbledore said, "Harry, will you mind staying here for a while? I need to talk to you."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe it!" Draco said angrily. "A few days ago he promised to keep an eye on Professor Snow and now what? He doesn't believe that she killed my mother! What the hell is wrong with him? I think Professor McGonagall is wasting her time loving him. Father is right, he is the worst thing that ever happen in Hogwarts..." Draco squatted down and wept. "Now Professor McGonagall is doomed and my mother can't rest in peace..." The gargoyle swung aside and Harry stormed out, looking as if he was going to explode.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked in alarm.  
  
"I don't want to yell here, in case that old fool (he jerked his thumb at Dumbledore's office) hears me. Let's go to the lake, the Quidditch pitch or anywhere outside the castle so that I can scream." Harry said, trying to be as calm as possible and they left.  
  
***  
  
Professor Snow was walking down the corridor when Madam Pomfrey came out of nowhere and nearly knocked her over.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, I didn't see where I am going..." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"It's ok, Madam Pomfrey, are you all right? You looked worried." Professor Snow asked in concern.  
  
"It's the Headmaster, Professor Snape and Mr. Lucius Malfoy! They come to me looking rather sick and now they are lying unconscious in the hospital wing! They must have eaten something wrong." Madam Pomfrey said quickly.  
  
"Oh no!" Snow groaned.  
  
"Oh yes." Madam Pomfrey said flatly. "Great, who will take care of the school if the Headmaster and Snape are not well? I must go now, the three patients are probably wondering where I am...." She started towards the hospital wing and stopped a few steps later. "Oh by the way, Professor Snow? Will you mind telling the rest of the staff about the Headmaster and Snape?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
The hospital wing was as silent as a tomb at night. The patients were lying on the bed with their eyes closed when someone came in quietly with a wand. He (or she because it was too dark) tiptoed towards Snape's (who had his back facing the intruder) bed and just about to raise his or her wand when...  
  
"So it's you."  
  
The candles suddenly lit up and Dumbledore stood by the door with his Put- Outer in his hand and his wand in another.  
  
"Professor Snow."  
  
***  
  
Professor Snow turned around to face Dumbledore. "What are you talking about, Professor?"  
  
"You try to frame my Deputy Headmistress for murder but unfortunately, you are just not good enough to fool me." Dumbledore said and kept his Put- Outer. "Now, let me go over this whole terrible incident."  
  
He sat down on one of the beds. "First, it is Minerva's glasses. If she is the one who killed Mrs. Malfoy, she will not be stupid enough to left her glasses behind. Two, the writing of the four accusing words on the floor at the scene of the crime may take around 1 minute or more but Mrs. Malfoy didn't used her last few minutes to get help. Why? Because she can't, since you are holding her tightly until her last breath. And I have a feeling that she didn't write those four words, it is you who wrote them."  
  
Snow backed away a little. "T-this is a misunderstanding, you must have made a mistake..."  
  
Dumbledore ignored her. "When Severus' Dark Mark is burning, you looked horrified and practically fled from the Great Hall. And then when Mr. Draco Malfoy was looking for you, you had vanished into thin air and came back two hours later."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy didn't look hard enough, I was in my office all the time..." Snow started.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "If a student want to look for a teacher, the first place he will look is either the office or the staff room. And you are in neither your office nor the staff room. And this afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter told me about your strange actions during their lessons. Something about not rolling up your sleeves."  
  
"I think your mind are poisoned as well as your body, maybe I should get Madam Pomfrey...." Snow said and backed away even more.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Who told you that I'm poisoned?"  
  
"M-madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"No, what she had said was that Severus, Lucius and I must have eaten something wrong." Dumbledore said and his smile widened. "Sorry, it is I who told her to tell you about our "illness". And guess what? Severus saw you putting the Imperius Curse on my house-elf and pouring poison into our cups. So he got ahead and told me about this. When the house-elf came to my office, the three of us poured milk into our cups and that milk contained the antidote. Then after seeing Mr. Potter and his friends, Severus, Lucius and I went to the hospital wing, pretending to look sick in case you are watching."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "I found a cloth that belongs to a Death-Eater's robes and there are three scratch marks on it. Now if all my deductions are correct, I assume that you spent two hours to see Voldemort on that day and under your sleeve lies the Dark Mark and the three scratch marks that Mrs. Malfoy left behind when she was struggling for her life."  
  
"But anyone could have do all those things you have said! I'm just an innocent teacher who cares about the people around her. I'm just here to give you, Severus and Mr. Malfoy a counter-curse because I have found out what's wrong with you three.." Snow protested.  
  
"Are you sure it is Severus who is lying on the bed?" Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"Of course, I...." Snow started and gasped when she saw who sat up on the beds.  
  
Ron Weasley, who was wearing a greasy hair wig on Snape's bed. Then Harry Potter sat up on Dumbledore's bed and took off his long, silvery wig and beard. Draco Malfoy removed the blanket, sat up on his father's bed and flipped his long, pale blond hair (of course it is a wig) off his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the trio. "The real people are right here." He said and Lucius and Snape came out of nowhere and stood beside Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought the three are not speaking to you!" Snow said and put her hand on her mouth.  
  
"Ah, you know about that too? Sorry, that was just an act. I held Harry back and told him about my plan. Then I told him to act furious and led his friends outside the castle, where you couldn't possibly hear him." Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
Snape marched to Snow, grabbed her left arm and pushed up her sleeve. "Here's the proof, the three scratch marks and...." He pushed roughly upwards to her shoulder. "The Dark Mark. Admit it, Professor Snow. Or should we call you Foxy?"  
  
Snow's blue eyes widened and then had her head low. Her shoulders shook and Snape backed away from her.  
  
She laughed. But it was not a usual woman's laughter; it sounded more like a man's cold laugh. "That's right. I am Foxy." She said in a man's voice. "And do you know what?"  
  
Lucius went paler than usual. "What?"  
  
"I'm not a woman." Snow smiled evilly and ripped off his robes, showing off his broad chest. 


	8. The Battle

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Note 4: This chapter is a little dark, I know. I am in a rather foul mood when I am writing this.  
  
Rated PG for swearing and character deaths (Yes, D-E-A-T-H-S, someone is going to die to join Narcissa)  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle  
  
Lucius and Draco turned even paler, Snape's eyes widened, Harry looked as if he was going to be sick. Ron opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated for a few times like a goldfish.  
  
"So you are a hermaphrodite. That's interesting." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Foxy narrowed his eyes. "No. I am a pure male."  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Draco, Ron and Harry might have laughed.  
  
"I thought that disguising as a woman may avoid suspicions but no, these three boys (he glared at them) are too smart."  
  
"You are as cunning as a fox, do you know that?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Thank you for that compliment." Foxy sneered. "I should have killed you when I first stepped into Hogwarts."  
  
"Why?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Why?! Who is the one who dare to betray the Dark Lord and join Dumbledore?" Foxy asked back angrily. "The Dark Lord put the Imperius Curse on Fudge, commands him to send me to Dumbledore and the first thing he wants me to do was to kill you, you traitor." Foxy spat. Then he turned to Lucius. "Then he orders me to kill you too, because you, like Severus, betray the Dark Lord and help Dumbledore out to catch me!"  
  
"From the moment Dumbledore found out that it is a Death-Eater who killed Narcissa, my admiration to Voldemort (Ron shuddered at the name) has greatly decreased." Lucius said slowly and angrily. "It is you who killed her, right?"  
  
"Of course. The Dark Lord ordered me to kill someone and your wife seemed to be the perfect target. So I stole McGonagall's glasses, apparate to the Malfoy Manor the next day and killed her. And like what Dumbledore had said, I held her until her last breath. Unfortunately, that pretty bitch was strong enough to leave these damn marks behind. I let her go after she died, took her hand, dipped her finger in her pool of blood and wrote those four words."  
  
"But why? Why did you frame Minerva and not me, or Lucius, or Madam Pomfrey, or Dumbledore, or Madam Hooch, or anyone?" Snape asked.  
  
"Don't you see? McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress. Once she is out of school, I can be the Deputy and slowly, I can poison you and Dumbledore and when you two died, I will make Voldemort to be the Headmaster, change this school into the greatest school of Dark Arts and expelled all who Salazar Slytherin thought to be unworthy to learn magic."  
  
"You and Voldemort are sick!" Snape yelled and he and Lucius took out their wands. Dumbledore raised his wand too, ready to strike.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Foxy roared.  
  
Lucius and Snape were thrown back, Lucius tripped over a low stool,  
  
CRACK  
  
Cracked his head on a bed's footboard and was dead instantly. Snape was not very lucky either. He banged his head against the wall and was knocked out cold. Dumbledore did a 360-degree full turn horizontally and landed hard on the floor. (Like Draco during the dueling club in the movie, just that Dumbledore didn't landed on his bottom)  
  
"Father! Professors!" Draco cried, took his wand and charged towards Foxy.  
  
"Draco, no!" Harry yelled.  
  
Foxy pointed his wand dangerously at Draco and Draco stopped dead on his tracks.  
  
"Do it or I will send you to join your parents." Foxy threatened.  
  
"Leave the boys alone!" Dumbledore bellowed and got up from the cold hard floor. "I am the one you should fight with."  
  
"Fine, how about a duel?" Foxy challenged.  
  
"You are crazy! Dumbledore is..." Ron started and Dumbledore held up his hand. "It's all right Mr. Weasley, I can manage."  
  
"How touching." Foxy said coldly. "But let's fight in the animal way, shall we?"  
  
Dumbledore managed a weak smile. "Fine."  
  
Ron and Harry looked blank. (Draco was too upset and angry to hear anything)  
  
Dumbledore and Foxy threw their wands aside, stared at each other in the eyes and walked in a circle slowly. Foxy just growled while Dumbledore just glared. And suddenly Dumbledore transformed into a cheetah and Foxy transformed into a big, snowy fox.  
  
Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open. But the two Animagus didn't notice. Foxy sprang forward and bite Dumbledore's back. Dumbledore let out a thundering roar, turned his head and bite Foxy's tail. Foxy howled and before he could do anything, Dumbledore extended his claws and slashed Foxy's back, leaving long, deep cuts on his white back. Foxy grabbed Dumbledore's tail and bite it as hard as he could, then he moved on to slash Dumbledore's hind leg. Dumbledore let out another roar, turned and sprang on Foxy. At that moment, both of them transformed back to their original forms.  
  
"Turn yourself in, Foxy, or I will kill you." Dumbledore hissed in fury.  
  
Foxy nodded slowly and Dumbledore pulled him up with his arms behind his back. But then Foxy shook Dumbledore's hands away and grabbed his wand before he could do anything.  
  
He pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "I don't mind going to Azkaban if I can kill you, Voldemort can always send another loyal Death-Eater to take my place." He smiled coldly.  
  
Dumbledore turned pale and when Foxy just about to cast the Killing Curse, Draco suddenly sprang onto Foxy from behind and got his hands on his throat.  
  
"DRACO, NO!" Harry and Ron shouted and Dumbledore grabbed his own wand.  
  
"I'll kill you, you murderer!" Draco yelled hysterically.  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand and roared, "Stupefy!"  
  
Foxy's eyes rolled back, showing white and he fainted. Harry and Ron rushed forward, dragging Draco away from him.  
  
Dumbledore got to Foxy and lifted him up by using the "Wingardium Leviosa" charm. "I'm going to lock him up in Minerva's office." He said firmly, ignoring his injured back and leg. "Then I will bring him to the appeal. I think Professor McGonagall will have a good chance of coming back to Hogwarts." He said and left.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other happily and gave each other high-five, thinking that everything was over. Foxy is caught, Professor McGonagall is coming back..  
  
Then they realized something and stared at each other. They turned their heads slowly to Lucius' direction, where Draco was kneeling beside his body and wept. 


	9. A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Wood/Katie, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia.  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 9: A Happy Ending..  
  
The appeal held a few weeks later; Foxy and Minerva were sitting in the middle of the court, and among the audience there were the Hogwarts staff and students, watching nervously as Miss White spoke seriously to the judge that Minerva was completely innocent of murdering Narcissa Malfoy. Foxy had answered Miss White's questions truthfully, thanks to Snape's Veritaserum.  
  
"Your Honor, we have made our decision." The leader of the jury said.  
  
"And?" The judge asked slowly.  
  
Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly.  
  
"We have come to a conclusion that Miss Minerva McGonagall is innocent and that Mr. Snow is guilty of murdering Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
"Right. Mr. Snow, follower of the Dark Lord, should suffer the same fate as your follow Death-Eaters, you will be imprison in Azkaban for 3 months before your execution, and that's the Dementor's Kiss. Do you have any last thing to say before your execution?" The judge asked.  
  
"Just one. I'm not afraid of the execution. I rather die than betray Voldemort." Foxy hissed.  
  
The judge shivered and swallowed nervously at the name. "Very well, Miss McGonagall, you may go back to Witchrow Prison to pack your things. You will be released tomorrow at noon. Take them away." He banged his gravel. "Case close."  
  
The Hogwarts staff and students all jumped up and cheered as loudly as they could and this time, the judge didn't stop them. Harry, Ron, Hermione hugged each other and cheered as if Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match. Sirius shook Ms White's hand, and at the same time, asked her if she had any interest for a drink in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprouts sobbed for joy and smiled at the same time.  
  
***  
  
"All right. Now we need to think of something to do for McGonagall when she is released tomorrow. Any ideas?" Fred asked when he, George, Angelina, Alicia, Wood and Katie were sitting together at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at Diagon Alley later that day.  
  
"Two Every Flavour Ice Cream." The waitress asked with a huge tray of ice cream on her hand.  
  
"Mine." Fred and George said in unison.  
  
"One Banana Spilt."  
  
"Mine." Angelina said.  
  
"One chocolate sundae."  
  
"Mine." Alicia said.  
  
"One Quidditch Surprise."  
  
"Mine." Wood said.  
  
"One vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips, strawberries, blueberries, black berries and chocolate syrup."  
  
"Mine." Katie said, raising her hand.  
  
"Katie, are you sure that you want to eat that stuff?" Alicia said in disgust, watching Katie burying her spoon into the ice cream.  
  
"Um, what?" Katie looked up. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Wood, is there anything around you that is not Quidditch? I mean, you are a keeper in Puddlemere United, your wife used to be the Chaser in the Gryffindor team, your friends who are with you right now and Beaters and Chasers, even your ice cream is about Quidditch!" George asked annoyingly, staring at the plate of green ice cream with a round strawberry, two dark chocolate balls and a small yellow sweet with two tiny white sugar wings in front of Wood.  
  
Wood pretended to think for a while. "No." He grinned.  
  
"All right, back to the main subject. The teachers are throwing a big party, Harry, Ron and Hermione are playing a skit, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati are planning to sing, Seamus, Neville and Dean are planning to perform speech....every one has an idea! What about us?" Fred asked helplessly.  
  
"You and your brother are the ones who open a joke shop, you tell us." Angelina said to her husband.  
  
"That's different." George said flatly.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't we all Quidditch players?" Alicia asked. "Why don't we just called the graduated Ravenclaw Quidditch team back to Hogwarts, have a friendly match with them and dedicated this match to Professor McGonagall? Of course, we must win that match..." Angelina said.  
  
Fred brightened up and grinned. "That's my wife! Great idea! And I thought that only Wood would think of this kind of idea. Well, what do you think, Wood?"  
  
"No way." Wood said firmly.  
  
George nearly fell off from his seat. "Is it just me or did Wood just say no to a Quidditch match?"  
  
Fred, Angelina and Alicia were too shock to answer. "What?! Why?" They bellowed.  
  
Wood went scarlet red. "Because, um, you see..err..." He stammered.  
  
"What?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"Err...." Wood started.  
  
"Katie, what's wrong with your husband? Did he get hit by a Bludger or something?" Alicia asked in bewilderment.  
  
Katie's face began to look as red as her old Quidditch robes too. She gave a brief glance at Wood. "Tell them, Oliver." She said shyly.  
  
"Tell us what?" George asked.  
  
"Katie can't play." Wood said slowly.  
  
"Why? She looks fine to me." Angelina said, examining Katie from head to toe with her eyes.  
  
"She..err...she's...." Wood said, lowered his head and muttered something.  
  
"What?" Fred asked and leaned forward.  
  
"Pregnant." Wood whispered.  
  
"What?" George asked.  
  
"I said she's pregnant!" Wood exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Both Fred and George's mouths dropped open while Angelina and Alicia gasped.  
  
"There, I said it. She can't play. What if the Bludger hit her?" Wood said, trying to be as cool as possible.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Guys?" Wood asked.  
  
"...T-that is a question." Angelina managed to say. "Looks like we have to think of something else."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and grinned mischievously. "Why Oliver! I don't know that you can, you know, do that. I thought you are good at Quidditch only." Fred said in fake surprise.  
  
"How dare you, doing that when our beloved Professor McGonagall is in jail?" George said in fake anger.  
  
"I didn't!" Wood protested and his face went redder. "She's pregnant for three months and she didn't tell me because I'm too upset over Professor McGonagall...."  
  
Fred and George just raised their eyebrows.  
  
Angelina and Alicia squealed happily and hugged Katie. "We are so happy for you!"  
  
"Careful, Angelina/Alicia! Or Wood will get our blood!" Fred and George said in unison.  
  
Wood frowned a little and then he grinned. "When will it be you two's turn?" He asked.  
  
Fred and George looked at their wives and went beetroot red. "W-we are too...busy." Fred said, not looking at Wood.  
  
Wood raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I win." He thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Minerva walked out of the Witchrow Prison doors in her emerald-green cloak and black witch hat. She smiled at the wardresses, they greeted goodbye and closed the door. She sighed at the sight of the sun and the clear blue sky. She's free.  
  
"Minerva?" A voice asked and she removed her gaze from the sky.  
  
"Albus?" She asked in amazement.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled, Minerva smiled back, ran to him and threw herself into his arms. They held each other tightly for a while and when they gazed at each other's eyes lovingly.  
  
"I told you I would be waiting for you." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Minerva nodded and they shared a long, passionate kiss. When they stopped for air, Minerva rested her head on Dumbledore's shoulder with her arms still around his waist.  
  
"I hate to say this right now but let's go back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Minerva nodded and they left, with one of their arms still around each other's waist.  
  
Stay tune to next chapter for Minerva's welcome home party and Lucius' last letter to Draco! 


	10. The Party

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Ships: AD/MM, Wood/Katie, Fred/Angelina, George/Alicia.  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Lucius and Draco are a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn them around.  
  
Note 4: I don't have the exact copy of Romeo and Juliet so I am going to make up the lines. And I don't own Romeo and Juliet, Spice Girls' "Mama" and Faith Hill's "There You'll Be"  
  
Note 5: Ok, I said that I will write both the party and the letter into this chapter but I don't know that it can be so long. So decided to break it into two  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 10: The Party  
  
"Welcome back Minerva!" The staff cried and Minerva gasped in surprise as she saw the Great Hall was filled with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Red and gold banners were hanging at the side of the walls and a huge banner of the Gryffindor lion with the words "Welcome back Professor McGonagall" covered the wall behind where the High Table used to be. A stage had replaced the High Table and rows and rows of seats replaced the four House tables.  
  
"Welcome back!" Madam Hooch said as she, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprouts hug Minerva tightly. "We miss you!"  
  
"Me too!" Minerva said happily. "What's that stage for?"  
  
"That? Oh! The Gryffindor students want to perform items for you so Dumbledore let them!" Madam Pomfrey said cheerfully and Minerva smiled at Dumbledore, who smiled back.  
  
"I wonder if they are ready at the back stage, let me go and check them...." Professor Sprouts said and left.  
  
Minerva looked at Snape and Dumbledore gratefully. "Thank you. If it isn't for you two, I may be still in the Witchrow Prison."  
  
"Don't forget Lucius." Snape said softly.  
  
"Oh." Minerva said sadly. "Maybe I should thank his son....where's Draco?"  
  
Snape shrugged. "I don't think he is here today, maybe he is too depressed to come."  
  
*** "Let's sit down, Minerva, the show is about to start!" Dumbledore said and they sat down at the front row. The Great Hall darkened automatically and Wood (The Quidditch team still couldn't think of anything, so they decided to join Harry, Ron and Hermione) came out to the stage from the red and gold curtains.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Professor McGonagall's welcome home party!"  
  
The students cheered as loud as they could.  
  
"Today, my Quidditch team, Mr. Weasely and Miss Granger are going to present a play for our beloved teacher Professor Minerva McGonagall. Sit back and enjoy! Hope you like it, Professor." He said nervously and smiled at Minerva. He disappeared behind the curtains and a few moments later, the curtains were pulled up.  
  
The play was entitled: "Romeo and Juliet" with Harry as Romeo, Hermione as Juliet, Ron as Romeo's best friend, Fred and Angelina as Romeo's parents, George and Alicia as Juliet's parents, Wood as the priest and Katie as Juliet's nurse.  
  
When the play started, Fred and George came out first and were arguing seriously. "And I don't want my family to have anything to do with you!" Fred roared.  
  
"Me either! From now on, we are through!" George declared, keeping his face straight, ignoring an urge to laugh.  
  
The scene was pretty difficult for Fred and George because for wacky people like them, playing as the star-cross lovers' fathers is no easy task, but they managed to play their roles seriously throughout the scene and they ended it by walking separated ways.  
  
Minerva smiled a little. "It is rather unusual to see the twins acting so seriously."  
  
"They do it for you. They want the play to be perfect." Dumbledore whispered and squeezed Minerva's hand softly.  
  
"Look!" Snape pointed and Minerva turned her attention to the stage.  
  
"It's Draco!" She gasped and the Gryffindors applauded when Draco appeared on the stage as Tybalt.  
  
***  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
"Juliet! Oh my love! My wife!" Harry said hysterically when he walked to where Hermione was lying. Hermione was wearing a long white dress with a ring of flowers on her head. She had white and yellow roses lying around her and she looked so peaceful with her eyes closed.  
  
"You look so much alive, your cheeks are as pink as the first time I saw you, and your lips are as red as the love flower... speak to me, my dear Juliet!" Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Why the hell did Hermione write such mushy lines?" He thought.  
  
Hermione didn't wake up. Harry wept and took out a ring from his pocket. He slipped the ring through Hermione's long finger and caressed it softly. He let another drop of tear to roll down his cheek as he took a small bottle of blue liquid. "Wait for me, my darling, for your husband Romeo will join you soon." He smiled sadly and slowly twisted the bottle's cap open.  
  
"No." Minerva whispered and held Dumbledore's hand tightly.  
  
Harry gazed at Hermione lovingly and lifted the bottle to his lips. He drank it in one go, dropped the bottle to the floor,  
  
CRASH  
  
He coughed for a few times and collapsed to the floor. He coughed for the last time and closed his eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh no." Minerva groaned as she watched Hermione opened her eyes slowly. Hermione sat up on the coffin and yawned gracefully. She looked around and gasped in horror. She got out of the coffin, rushed to Harry and kneeled down. "Romeo! Romeo, my dearest, speak to me!" She shook Harry hard but he didn't wake up.  
  
"Oh Romeo! Why do you have to leave me?" Hermione demanded and started to sob. She sniffed and stared at the broken pieces of the bottle. "Why didn't you leave a drop for me?" She sat down beside Harry and bended down and whispered: "Maybe there's some left on your lips...." She kissed Harry's lips and nothing happened.  
  
"Romeo, I'm your beloved wife! Why didn't you take me with you?" Hermione asked sadly. She searched Harry's pocket and found a Muggle gun that Harry used to "kill" Draco. "I'll join you now, my dear Romeo." She whispered. "Wait for me." She aimed the gun to her head and.....  
  
BANG  
  
Hermione dropped the gun and fell beside Harry, dead.  
  
The audience was silent as the curtains were lowered. Then they applauded as loudly as they could.  
  
"Bravo!" Hagrid called.  
  
"Excellent!" Madam Hooch said and whistled. Minerva wiped the tears away from her eyes and clapped as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and the Quidditch team came out of the curtains and bow deeply.  
  
***  
  
When the play was over, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Remus and Sirius presented a poem that they composed especially for Minerva. "Professor, I hope you don't mind that the poem sounds a bit odd. We are not poets but this is the best we can think of." Remus said embarrassedly and cleared his throat. "It goes like this:  
  
You may be strict but we don't mind  
Because you are perfect in our minds  
You often give us detentions but we don't care  
As we understand that it is because you care  
When you are gone,  
We are terrified and horrified  
Praying that you will not be gone forever  
And now you are back,  
We are glad and hope that you will be with us forever.  
  
"Thank you." Remus said, the five of them bow, and smiled at Minerva, who smiled back.  
  
***  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ginny, Parvati and I will like to present this song to Professor McGonagall. Professor, we hope that you like it." Lavender said, stood with Ginny and Parvati and started to sing Spice Girls' "Mama" just that they changed the lyrics that suited Minerva, like: "Professor, we love you, Professor, we care...."  
  
"Thank you!" Lavender said when they had finished and the audience clapped loudly.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think, Professor? Did we do it well?" Draco asked nervously after Dumbledore announced that the performance was over and that they could start eating the food that were lying on the tables near the walls. The seats had disappeared, leaving a large space in the middle of the Great Hall. Lavender, Ginny and Parvati were still on the stage, singing because they offered to sing throughout the whole party.  
  
Some of the students were already dancing. Wood danced with Katie, carefully not to twirl too much so that Katie would not be dizzy. Fred and George were the opposite, they twirled their wives so many times that they looked a bit like a slow Muggle spinning top.  
  
"I can't believe that you will be here!" Minerva said, "Your performance is great, all of you are excellent. I cried when you two pretend to kill yourself." She smiled at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"We spent the whole of yesterday afternoon and night to rehearse this." Harry said proudly.  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
Minerva shook her head and grinned. "I love it. All of you are the best students I ever have."  
  
Lavender, Ginny and Parvati took a sip of their pumpkin juices and started to sing a slow, romantic song.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Dumbledore asked politely, offering Minerva his hand.  
  
Minerva smiled. "Of course." She took his hand and they waltzed off to the dance floor. As they danced, Minerva rested her head on Dumbledore's chest, closed her eyes and sighed. Everything was so romantic; she wished that the time would just stop at this very moment.  
  
"Professor McGonagall looks as if she is in love with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione observed.  
  
"She is." Harry, Ron and Draco said together.  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco looked stunned. "Didn't Harry/Ron/Draco tell you?" They asked and looked at each other.  
  
"I thought you are going to tell her, Harry."  
  
"No, I thought you are, Ron."  
  
"I thought you two are going to tell her since you three are in the same House."  
  
"I thought you are going to tell her yesterday when you and her are rehearsing last night, Draco."  
  
"My favorite teacher is in love with the Headmaster and nobody even bother to tell me so that I can be happy for her?!" Hermione shrieked and all the people in the Great Hall stared at her.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, Minerva smiled, Snape smirked, and Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprouts had their mouths dropped open.  
  
"Okay...looks like I am not the only one who don't know about this..." Hermione said embarrassedly.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, took Minerva's hand and they went to the stage. He cleared his throat and said loudly: "Well, looks like Professor McGonagall and I have something to confess. Yes, Miss Granger, (he nodded at Hermione) Professor McGonagall and I are in love, with each other."  
  
The students looked at each other and applauded.  
  
"I know it." Snape said and grinned.  
  
"Now, without further ado, let's continue dancing." Dumbledore smiled and nodded at the three singers.  
  
The three singers looked at each other, smiled and started to sing Faith Hill's "There You'll Be"  
  
***  
  
When the party was over, the students went back to their dormitories, and the staff started to clean up.  
  
"You two lovebirds get out and have a good time of your own, we can take care of this mess." Madam Hooch grinned.  
  
"Go on, we can manage." Professor Sprouts said when she noticed that Dumbledore and Minerva didn't move.  
  
"All right..if you insist." Minerva said slowly and both of them left the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Outside the castle, everything was quiet and peaceful. Dumbledore and Minerva sat on the bench in the schoolyard, gazing at the stars.  
  
"It is so peaceful here." Minerva whispered and she leaned against Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore nodded, put his arm around her and pulled her close. Minerva closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Dumbledore's embrace.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Minerva?" Dumbledore asked softly.  
  
"Hm?" Minerva responded with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Minerva's eyes snapped open and she stared at Dumbledore with her mouth dropped open. Dumbledore looked awfully serious. "Are you joking?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
Minerva blinked. Is she dreaming?  
  
Is Snape's hair black and greasy?  
  
"I know it is rather sudden.." Dumbledore started when he saw Minerva's face. "Maybe I should ask a few years later... I mean, we have just started and, I mean, I can't help asking, oh Merlin, what am I saying?" He let go of Minerva, stood up and started pacing. "Maybe I am too rash, but I love you too much...."  
  
And that sentence helped Minerva to make her decision. When Dumbledore turned around, she jumped up from the seat, caught hold of Dumbledore, and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'm willing to marry you." She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and they shared a long, lingering kiss.  
  
"I love you, Minerva."  
  
"I love you too, Albus. Forever and ever." 


	11. Lucius' Last Letter

Disclaimer: You know already  
  
Disclaimer 2: The song that Draco heard was Sarah Brightman's Winter Light, taken from the movie, The Secret Garden. (And I don't own it) Watch the movie and listen to the song, both of them are beautiful.  
  
Ships: AD/MM,  
  
Note 1: No offense to all Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius fans, I like them too  
  
Note 2: I'm not sure what Aurors do besides catching Dark wizards, so I just take that they are as same as Muggle police.  
  
Note 3: Ok, so Draco is a bit OCC here, but let's just say that Narcissa's death seems to turn him around.  
  
Rated PG for a bit of swearing  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 11: Lucius' Last Letter  
  
3 years later, The Malfoy Cemetery.  
  
It was cloudy, windy and a little misty due to the morning mist. The place was quiet except for the chirping of the birds on the branches of the tall trees. Statues of angels stood silently, with their pale, white faces and their blank eyes staring ahead.  
  
19-year-old Draco Malfoy put the white lilies on his parents' graves and stared at the empty gravestones. "Looks like the anonymous roses giver is not here yet." He muttered. Ever since that terrible incident, Draco found white roses in front of his parents' gravestones on their annual death anniversary, without fail. And this year, he decided to come earlier so that he could see who was presenting his parents roses. Disappointed, he threw his old bouquet of lilies that he left last year away. He sighed, turned around and saw Minerva and Dumbledore carrying a bouquet of white roses in their hands.  
  
"Professors?" Draco said in amazement. "So you are the ones who keep on giving my parents flowers."  
  
"I need to thank your father." Dumbledore said softly as Minerva put the bouquets in front of the gravestones. "If it isn't for him, Minerva would probably in Azkaban, without a soul."  
  
Draco gave a grim smile.  
  
Minerva smiled. "As for your mother, she used to be my favorite student. She is excellent in Transfigurations. I adore her, maybe even a bit more than I favour Miss Granger."  
  
"She is good at singing too." Draco said softly.  
  
"She is?"  
  
"Yep, she used to sing me to sleep when I was little. Father usually didn't let her, thinking that a Malfoy don't need that. But my mother did it anyway when he was abroad." Draco sighed. "That song is beautiful."  
  
"What are you doing now? You are not a Death-Eater, are you?" Minerva asked anxiously, straightened herself up.  
  
Draco smiled and shook his head. "Father doesn't want me to be a Death- Eater."  
  
"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He told me. In his letter." Draco said shortly and searched his robes. "I found it on my desk in my bedroom. I didn't throw it away." He said and took out a white envelope. "You may read it." He handed it to Dumbledore and he took it.  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva saw the address on the envelope: To My Son, Draco  
  
Dumbledore opened it, took out the letter, unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
By the time you read this letter, I'm already dead.  
  
When Professor Dumbledore found out that it is my follow Death-Eater who killed your mother, I realize how stupid I am, trying to gain power by following Voldemort but ended up having my wife being murdered under his orders. From that day onwards, I decided to break away from the Death- Eaters' inner circle and joined Dumbledore's side.  
  
But it is too late; Voldemort and the rest of the followers will never let me to get away with it. They will get me one day and killed me. Looks like being a Death-Eater is not a good idea after all. Now I think I know that's why Severus want to join Dumbledore.  
  
It is a bloody waste of time being a Death-Eater. Do you know where I was when your mother was in hospital, having the hell of her life giving birth to you? That's right, I was with Voldemort. I should spent my time accompany you and your mother instead of following Voldemort around like a puppy. I guess it is too late to regret now, isn't it?  
  
Dumbledore come to me just now, telling me that the one who killed your mother might be Foxy; I know that she or he (I don't know the sex) is a very powerful Death-Eater, even more powerful than I am. We (Severus, Dumbledore and I) decided to confront that damn Death-Eater. We will either get him or her to confess and surrender or die trying.  
  
So I decide to write this to you before I left for Hogwarts, I have never asked a favour from you but I have to say this. Don't be a Death-Eater. It's not worth it. I don't want you to regret like I do now.  
  
After all I have done under Voldemort's orders, slaughtering Muggle-borns and things like that, I wonder if I can still go to heaven. Because of all my life, I have done only two good deeds, turn away from Voldemort and help to clear Professor McGonagall's name. Your mother definitely will, since she is the nicest Slytherin I have ever met. Wherever I go, I just hope that I can be together with her.  
  
Take care.  
  
Your father, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
When Dumbledore and Minerva read the letter, Minerva noticed that ink had been smeared at some parts. Either Lucius had cried when he wrote the letter or Draco when he read it. "So what are you doing now?"  
  
Draco gave a smile. "I am an Auror. I just wish that I can catch as many Death-Eaters as I can."  
  
"That's nice." Minerva smiled softly.  
  
"A lot nicer than a Death-Eater. I wonder whether Father will be proud of me...."  
  
"He will. So will your mother." Minerva said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I believe that your father will be with your mother, in heaven." Dumbledore said finally.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So....uh, Draco?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Um?"  
  
"Are you coming to our wedding anniversary party next week?"  
  
"Sure, when is it?"  
  
"Didn't you receive the letter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco blinked. "What letter?"  
  
"You are still living in the Malfoy Manor, right? I send the owl to there." Dumbledore said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, I am still living in the Manor but I just came back from overseas yesterday. I will check again when I get home."  
  
Minerva smiled. "Well, in case there is no letter, the party is on next Sunday, 7pm, at Hogwarts Great Hall."  
  
Draco smiled. "I will be there."  
  
"Great, sorry but we have to go now, see you next week, Draco." Minerva said, took Dumbledore's hand and they left.  
  
Draco stared at his parents' gravestones. "I love you, Father and Mother." He said softly and closed his eyes as he felt the wind blowing gently at his face.  
  
"Hearts call..."  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. No one was there. "What the....." He started and went quiet again, listening carefully as the wind blew through the trees.  
  
Hearts call  
Hearts fall  
Swallowed in the rain  
  
Who knows  
Life grows  
Hollow and so vain  
  
Wandering in the winter light  
The wicked and the sane  
Bear witness to salvation  
And life starts over again  
  
Now the clear sky is all around you  
Aah aah  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night  
  
Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
  
Ah ah ah  
  
Now the clear sky is all around you  
  
Aah aah  
Love's shadow will surround you  
All through the night  
  
Star glowing in the twilight  
Tell me true  
Hope whispers and I will follow  
Till you love me too  
  
Ah ah ah...  
  
Draco sniffed and wiped the tears away from his eyes. That's the song Narcissa used to sing before Draco went to sleep. "It's probably just the wind." He mumbled. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around.  
  
"Goodbye Draco." He heard his parents saying.  
  
"Goodbye." Draco whispered and left.  
  
The End 


End file.
